


Adrenaline Rush

by TheAverageOne11



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Book/Movie 1: The Maze Runner, Canon Compliant, Ficlet, First Kiss, Grievers, M/M, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28082667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAverageOne11/pseuds/TheAverageOne11
Summary: In the maze, as Thomas is luring the Griever into the closing section of the maze and running for his life, Minho catches him when Thomas manages to reach the other side before the walls squashed him along with the griever. What happened next surprised them both.Set in the first movie - The Maze Runner (2014)
Relationships: Minho/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	Adrenaline Rush

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy, how y'all doing.  
> Imagine joining this fandom in 2020. Yup, that's me.  
> I got this fanfic idea as I was watching the first movie,and realized that Thomas was running straight toward Minho, and as Minho was right outside the section that was closing, it means that Thomas ran right into Minho's arms. *wink*

"This section is closing.Come on. We can lose it down here!" said Minho, already running towards the opposite end of the narrow section, the walls of the maze beginning to close up.

Thomas was about to follow suit, when he had one of his dumbest ideas yet - which was saying something. He looked at the walls closing in and realized, if they can squash him, they can squash a griever as well. So he took a couple of nervous steps back, realizing that his odds of making it were suddenly against him.

"Thomas! What are you waiting for!? Get out of there!" Minho yelled out, having already made it to the other side, safe from the closing walls. Just as he heard his distressed voice, from his left Thomas heard the terrifying screech of a griever, which he'd become all too familiar with with just a single trip in the maze.

"Come on!" he encouraged the griever, looking it dead in the eye, well, if it had any. The vicious monster took the bait and started running after him with its sharp, steel legs. Before it could reach him, Thomas swiftly ran into the enclosing section. "Come on!" he repeated, looking back to make sure the griever was going in with him.

"Come on, Thomas! Don't look back! Run!" Minho screamed out at the top of his lungs, scorning him for wasting precious time by looking back. "Move it, Thomas! Go on! Move your ass! Let's go! Come on!" He continued yelling out, like a chant.

Thomas was running as fast as his legs could go and his heart was beating so quickly it felt as if it was going to burst. Not only was the griever catching up with him, and a single unlucky swing of its legs could be the end of him, but the walls around them kept getting narrower and narrower. For a moment, Thomas thought he wasn't going to make it after all.

"Come on, Greenie! Let's go!" Minho's voice ahead of him provided some comfort, hearing it clearly and being able to make out the soft features of his face meant that he was close. He could make it. He pushed his legs over the limit, running so fast that his legs felt like they were on fire. "Thomas!" Minho yelled out one last time. Just as the walls were about to thin out so much that Thomas would have to run sideways, he all but leaped towards Minho, who already has his arms extended to catch him.

The collision with Minho caused him to tumble backwards, just enough that they were out of the griever's reach before it got squashed. But still, Minho subconsciously turned around as he grabbed hold of the other boy, such that his back was facing the monster and should it reach them, his body would shield Thomas. "I got you." said Minho as they held onto each other as tight as they could; so tight that they may as well have been crushed by the walls instead.

For a moment or two, they held on to each other, not even registering that they had just killed something that until then, no one had ever survived an encounter with. Thomas, especially, was struggling catching his breath, something that didn't go unnoticed by the other boy.

"Hey, hey. Deep breathes, alright? Inhale, then exhale." he said, cupping Thomas's cheeks. Thomas nodded and obeyed, his chest rising and falling, his gaze focused on something behind the other boy. Minho turned around, following his gaze to the sight of the now deceased griever, its legs sticking out of the now-enclosed section of the maze and its flesh reduced to a pile of goo.

"You did it...You actually did it you crazy son of a bitch." said Minho, sounding like he was going to erupt into laughter. Thomas finally met his eyes then, his own lips curling into a wide smile before breaking down into an ecstatic laughter which Minho couldn't resist either. They hugged each other again in their fit of laughter, even though they had yet to distance themselves from one another since Minho caught him.

"You're amazing." said Minho as they separated, his hands once again cupping Thomas's cheeks affectionately. Except, this time, Minho realized what he was doing, and just like that the laughing stopped. His face turned serious, his eyes dark and unreadable.

Thomas looked at him inquisitively, confused by the sudden change in the boy's behavior, when suddenly Minho closed the last few inches of space between them, pressing their lips together. Thomas gasped into his mouth, having only just managed to calm his racing heart and catch his breath, his hands slowly falling down from Minho's shoulders to the small of his back. Minho kissed him passionately, his hand holding the back of Thomas' head softly, his plump lips moving against his own tenderly and yet, with all the vigor that comes after nearly losing someone.

The kiss didn't last very long. In fact, Thomas reciprocating was probably the only reason it hadn't ended as it as soon as it happened. Minho looked very confused as he pulled away, going through a lot of emotions at once.

"I-, uhm." He started nervously, which finally made Thomas come down from his high and take in the sudden awkwardness of the situation.

"We should get going. We need to get Alby." said Thomas, finally leaving Minho's personal space, needing some time to process all that's happened.

"Right." Minho replied. Thomas couldn't tell if he was relieved or disappointed to have dropped the topic. The only thing he knows for certain is that he felt the other boy's eyes on him the entire way back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> I hope you enjoyed it and feel free to leave any feedback in the comments below.  
> I think there could be a second chapter, but I don't know yet.


End file.
